Together in the Skies at Least
by PixeliteMC
Summary: A story of an unnamed POV pilot who worked hard just to fulfill a promise to a certain IS User. Rated T for swearing from Chapter 2. This is a set of one-shots taking place in the ISverse. All are not connected.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this drabble on my phone so please do expect some mistakes but I tried my best to be descriptive enough, If it is not enough, I'm sorry. It's up to you if this was fluffy or not.**

 **/**

In a cafeteria in a certain Air Base in Japan, I stared blankly at the tray of food below me as I think of the events.

Memories…memories are what make us who we are today and keeps us sane.

That's what I believe at least.

And inside those memories, are moments you cherish most, events that could never be forgotten, and wishes which locked your destiny.

 _"Ne Kagama-kun, promise we'll fly together!"_

Those words that motivated me, those words that drove to become what I am today. Those words came from the voice of my childhood friend who wished to fly to the skies.

My Cherished Friend.

My Angel.

That fateful day sealed my fate as I vowed and promised to make that wish come true, only for the sake of a one true friend.

As the years came by, she warmed up and eventually, we started a relationship. As Childhood friends, we tend to remind ourselves with the good old days. Despite the less-eventful life taking action within us, it wasn't that bad at the very least.

Then the Infinite Stratos came. It changed everything, do include on how the world works.

My angel was drove into excitement at the opportunity. As her lover, her happiness is my priority and responsibility, with no plans of starting an argument, I respect her decision and I could only wish she wouldn't forget me in the end.

With that day she was cut off from my life, for four years or probably more, the feeling that conquered my being before I met her again started to invade my figure.

Loneliness.

There was I, I could do nothing but stand watch on how the world was changing.

The IS became the symbol of a nation, while it did prevented world-scale conflicts like war from occurring. It did change on how the society and community works. Nobility again was starting to gain power, aristocratic acts occurring all-over Europe and one thing that people have been fighting and sacrificed for others to live with, Equality starts to fade out.

First of all, I have no hate at women but I despise the community I live in today. Most nobles in Europe, clans from Japan. Or should I just specifically say, first-rate IS Pilots take advantage of their benefits and position, treating men like me, even soldiers in the army as second rates to the society.

The worst part was the Government paid no mind for they only cared their _precious_ IS and it's users, they look us being nothing but either meat shields or target practices for IS users. I could even feel sorry for those neglected sons from the family clans of Japan.

As if they have forgotten the people who fought wars and sacrificed their lives to earn what they wish for their country, a complete patriot. But this, this was just like a poker game.

That's one of the two reasons I am what I am today, I didn't want feel left out while _she's_ out there doing what a man should be doing.

I was rejected, yet I tried and I tried just to get a chance and I did.

I worked.

I earned.

I trained.

I wanted her to acknowledge me as an equal.

Yet I paid no mind, as long _she_ still wishes to be with me, here or up there. That was enough for me.

In the end, I pitied myself for being left out. I could do nothing but swallow the truth. Like I was nothing but a lucky commoner to have the honor to befriend a princess like her.

Who am I kidding…? Years have already passed and I could only contact once every year, summer specifically speaking. She might have even forgotten that wish…our wish. But I can't blame her.

But remember one thing, no matter how she have changed. I still love her…forever.

"Lieutenant Takou Kagami" At the mentioning of my name, I quickly returned to reality only to hear the reception announcing out my name.

"Lieutenant Takou Kagami, please report to the briefing room ASAP" Without taking a single bite with my food, I returned the tray and hastily made my way to the briefing room.

Soon after the briefing, I find myself in the cockpit of a Mitsubishi F-15j…It was a simple escort mission yet why am I piloting a fighter aircraft.

Taking off, I could only think little of my life as I look in the endless blue horizon admiring it.

"Overbase to Firehawk 1, maintain current velocity, package is forming delta formation at your three"

"Roger that Overbase, maintaining speed, I have eyes on…package"

To my surprise…she was there.

My Angel.

Looking now at the side of the glass my cockpit, I see my orange-haired beauty, in her IS flying…with me.

Her IS was third generation and mine is obsolete if compared but she was speeding with mine trying to stay by my side.

Finally…

With unexpected the experience, the promise has been fulfilled. All the motivation and hard work. Just to fly with her in the skies.

I could never ask more…

"This is Orange-Kamikaze, good to be working with you Lieutenant"

"Firehawk 1 to Orange-Kamikaze, you too"

After a few more minutes of flight.

"Ne Takou-kun, daisuki dayo…arigatou"

With shock piercing my heart and comfort, I smiled and softly replied.

"Boku mo…daisuki dayo…Honne-chan"

I am satisfied.

 _-First Lt. Takou Kagami, JASDF 5th Air Wing, Mitsubishi F-15j Pilot._

 **/**

 **Not my best work but I tried. Please do give off some reviews even though this was one-shot.**

 **The thought came out in my mind when I think about the Faithful Guys who had Girlfriends who we're IS Users. I believe not every girl in that academy we're Chifuyu-obsessed or not single at least, I believe that they had all love one left behind. In the boys perspective, I would feel sorry for them to have separated with them for years and rarely see them once a year.**

 **So I had this thought of Non-IS User character and an IS user Character.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this far and please do have a good day sirs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Title:** Eyes opened, Towards the Next Frontier.

This is bullshit.

I'll laugh at that, what a line to start but still true.

Why did I just realize after so many years.

Many years of innovation and advance yet here I just realized that my country turned against what our founding fathers fought for. Did I really become ignorant and prideful to forget such important fundamental that makes America…well America?

Yes there is freedom and democracy but no country is perfect. I always had my flaws and one of which is my biggest relating about the Infinite Stratos, the reason why society is like this. What have been I doing?

I've won two elections, I've led my fellow Americans into greatness and advancement yet it's like I have failed them. This…this society we live in today is nothing but shadow of the old world, the world before Washington's rebellion took place. The world where Greeks built their foundation of Democracy.

I've been repenting for my ignorance and my sins.

After the Silver Gospel Incident. Our country was stipped the IS rights, being the only supernation with no IS at all, rendering America obsolete against superior foes against overwhelming weapons created to ensure peace, a slaves peace.

Being a president and a literal father to childrens of freedom, I am trained to be wise, noble and intimidating. Trained to lead people to greatness, but there was I, saying my sorries, showing weakness to those who entrusted me to this position. I expected curses, swears and insults from my people.

I can't blame them, I've been concentrating at nothing but the IS…something for competition, not an Arms Race, well not particularly but still nonetheless.

However, I was wrong. Our isolation and role as an non-IS country was greatly celebrated much to my utter surprise and confusion. Apparently, despite the country hunger for advancement for power through technology, the country have been secretly despising the IS, why you ask?

Every legend and every hero who fought and bled to live what we are in today, would've been forgotten. Soldiers and patriots that died for their country, wanting nothing but the achievement of their goals and living up to their people's trust, would've easily dismissed as myths.

My people, sought for my guidance and leadership, wanting nothing but to live up to what America fought and bled for. I may be ignored in the senate since the majority of politicians are now former IS users; I will not let my people down.

The IS may not lead us, but we humans are known to be an ever evolving and adapting race. The IS gave us innovations, The Exeter Project which just in months became a military-grade and mass-produced for our use and many other things that God-knows-what and how many the eggheads are keeping in Area 51, now known as the Drag-Knight suit and Hardsuit.

Private Military Companies, such as the advance Atlas Corp., Diamond Dogs and Blacklight gave purpose to young men AND women who are outcaste by their countries. We backed them, wanting to let the world know that equality still exist and dominates the society.

Non-IS countries even began to take notice and started to make deep and beneficial partnership and secret alliance with the United States, all wanting to continue onto the future with us being the spearhead. Frankly, the United Nations didn't care.

The country went into an economic boom, cooperation and innovation was everywhere, bonds we're strong. We even started to integrate into the former society where the IS didn't even exist in the first place. With the existence of Hardsuits, Wanzers, Knightmares and Drag-Knights, the balance between the two genders we're fair and equal, at least to most countries.

Even making sure that our Isolation state is not disturb by some interested UN agent or from any of the super nations. I hired Kerlongsj and requested him to make a Firewall; a firewall that could forever withstand the Super Genius Tabane's hacking offense and attacks which he gladly did so. It took only about a day but he did finish his job, implementing the certain digital program into CIA's main network.

Other than military and economic matters, society as I said earlier was back to normal. It influenced in the entire Americas, which we're all non-IS countries except Canada. The community was relatively back to the good old days which I am happy about. Men and women equally flocked the society, thanks to the hard works of masses.

Yes, I've been ignoring and waving glares of other countries but that hardly matters for me. I have a country to run and it harder running it than destroying it. America's isolation yet cooperation with smaller countries made the world just wonder. What is our intention?

Everything was set; I looked up to see the final frontier. Well, what do you know, if we are still an IS- country, we would've never been like this. I could only thank god for that fate, our separation from the IS made us realize that the Infinite Stratos was not rather helping us but slowly destroying us.

In the skies of our glorious country, Global Stratospheric Transports and flight-enabled Knightmares soars the skies.

Space, the final frontier. We of the United States of America will lead humanity to ascension, advancement into the galactic age.

Blessed be America, a nation reborn.

 _-Unnamed President of the United States of America. Who technically, gave birth to the Systems Alliance in the future._

 ** _/_**

 **AN: Hehehe what a silly and weird one-shot am I right? But I still did hope that you enjoyed it, if you reached this far, Thank you very much for reaching the end.**

 **This was meant to be a sequel of my last IS story in the political side and mash up from different stories in the Infinite Stratos genre as you heard some references about things like Atlas and Blacklight. Go read them all, all awesome stories!**

 **Please review, go ahead, flame me for my flaws and mistakes, did I miss something please do tell. If you enjoyed please then leave a review too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Poor souls.

Battered.

Humiliated.

Outcast of the society they have so hard built for the common good of their race, just because of a weapon that was not even used for war and a forgivable mistake that their race have regrettably done.

Such a sad story.

My sisters we're simply doing patrols, like every other flotilla, we we're more like exploring. The beauty spaces never ceased amaze us.

But then we stumbled upon them.

Floating in midst void of soundless space was a ship. Lack of element zero, weapons but most of all, FTL. We assumed that it was an alien cargo ship but we we're wrong.

In first contact, we we're ecstatic, a race similar to us, we almost even built a belief that they are the male-counter part of our race. But to the race that they call themselves humans.

They we're almost…scared.

Scared at just looking, we we're reassured that it wasn't that fact that we we're aliens to them, not that I could not blame them but the fact that they are scared of us because we are…female. Yes, that is.

Some of us we're almost insulted but it was suddenly dropped when their history with females we're explained to us, much to our shock and utter fury. I'll admit, I was furios at hearing their story.

As Asari, we are born wise and bound to the laws and paths of freedom and democracy, especially individual rights. And to hear such story is such an insult to we have lived for.

I pitied for the humans, their homeworld's society was dominated by women and men we're considered expendables and second rate, essentially inferiors. Not soon, women replaced the majority of their governments intelligence branch and decided to leak out an information that caused the _Purge of Society_.

A day which they can never forget in their lives, overwhelmed and outgunned. The remaining men of their Earth which numbered only remaining three hundred thousand, with all the power they could get from their own accounts, built a migrant ship that could fit their number. And five years of continues work to death, the work was done and they abandoned the female population to dominate earth, possibly endangering their own species.

The story spread to every corner of the Asari Republics, all becoming sympathetic towards the human race. Eventually, we brought them home, not wanting to go back to this _earth_. We welcomed them with open arms, we gave them shelters, a new life to start in and with that, they gave us something that we every Asari would've dream to have.

A desire with the opposite sex, is uncommon but with them, it didn't.

They didn't have anything but their clothes and that ship on their back.

They gave everything they could give and most of all.

Love and it was enough for us.

They showed us what makes Humans unique.

Their strength of their desires to do what they fight for, be it wrong or right.

Their willingness and selflessness for others spite the presence of greed and pride deep in their hearts.

They are a strong warrior race.

They technologically ever evolving race.

Humans have scientific prowess and are quick learners.

Their history was then long forgotten, their numbers barely reaching half of our numbers.

All I could conclude and say to the Humans is…

Thank you and I'm glad my cruiser stumbled upon your ship.

 _-Asari Republics Matriarch Benenzia, temporary Envoy during first contact with the Male Human Race._

 **/**

 **AN: This chapter is inspired by the story entitled as 'The Curse of Hatred' by Iratewritreviewer, the story is dark and it made my sadistic heart tingle a bit, It is a good story and it is suggested story for IS fans especially Cecelia haters hehehe. This was also a Muv-luv's Alternative V Plan cliché, where three hundred K of humanity fled death from the BETA while one billion left to fight a losing war and the Asari is a race from Mass Effect if you don't know.**

 **Again, thanks for reading and read your reviews.**

 **P.S. Damn, this one-shots became dark and romanceless instead of the usual romance from chapter 1. This is my last dark one, next one will be fluff and romantic…I hope**


	4. Chapter 4

Just to end the confusion.

No, the chapters are not connected with each other.

This author apologizes for not updating.

Next chapter will be an IS user watching his boyfriend die from her IS.

Oh shit I just spoiled you. That's one generic plot wasted.

Next chapter is a fan-lemon of Madoka and a certain Kyrat King.

Just kidding.

See ya next chapter soon.

Though the latter idea isn't bad and weird at all, don't you agree Kerks...longv I think.

Anyway, have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

***SLAP!***

"You bitches! He was just trying to explain an accident and you tried to kill him with IS's no less! What kind of people are you and you claim to be his childhood friends, friends and wife!"

I have my own set of nightmares. I do not fear them, what I only fear about nightmares is when they become a reality. A reality I never wanted to exist or happen. I prayed, I cried and I vowed not make it happen. No matter what happens, I'll do everything that nightmare will never become a reality, no matter what the cause.

Yet here I am…I failed.

I stood there frozen, my eyes wide as dinner plates as I gaze upon the site that was considered my worst nightmare. Ichika, the man I have grown to dream, live and love for the past years. Lying there, in a hospital patient's bed, bandaged, with all the medical equipment wired to him and unconscious.

When Chifuyu called me, I was excited, her first statement made squeal in excitement when she requested me to come and visit Ichika. But what came next gave me confusion, then horror.

Why.

I ask this a billion times now.

Why does he have to live this way? Why does he have to be treated this way? Why did _she_ leave such gentle, kind and noble person?What kind people are they!? How dare them!

"Who are you to Ichika, you are clearly in no position to-"I cut off that eye-patched brat.

"Shut up! You all clearly don't know anything about Ichika! You never knew his burdens, suffering, sacrifice and love. He shared it with me and together we built a relationship. I have damn well a position to argue with you bitches!" I turned to the Katana wielding bitch.

"You! You claim to be Ichika's childhood friend and first love and YET YOU LEFT HIM IN FAVOR FOR YOUR FAMILY! Didn't you know how hurt he was with that stunt of yours? Some friend you are! Then you all gang up on him wielding the most dangerous weapons in the world! What kind of sick people are you?!"

I was never this agitated. Never in my life had I expected for me to become like this. Can you blame me? They physically hurt an emotionally wounded man who suffered a life of solitude and loneliness during the past years. I was there; I was his light when her sister went to Germany. I gave him love that he so much deserved and he returned it, much to my delight and happiness.

We only dreamt for a normal life. A life where I and he is what only mattered, even if there is still a place for his big sister. A family with him, yes, what delightful dream only to be crushed by one fateful night. These _vermin's_ , they do not deserve to be called people. They hurt him just because of some misunderstanding and they deployed their god-forsake IS's no less. Look at them what they did to him. Stabs, Slashes, Bullets, Lasers, Missiles!

"Enough *****, you've said enough, these girls got it too far." I turned to my supposed-to-be sister-in-law.

"C-chifuyu…" I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I glanced to my side to see Chifuyu also distressed and sad. She didn't say anything but I know she has regrets and also sad at this escalation.

I then heard a ruffling of bed sheets. Turning to the side, I saw the man I love stir in his bed. Slowly he did open his eyes, looking to his sides. I was left speechless and frozen in my place.

"Ichika!" I glared at _them._ I just wished they left. The Katana-Bitch went to his left gripping on the sheets, intensifying my glare at the said vermin.

"W-where am I… " Ichika said observing his surroundings his eyes half lidded. He then notices _her_ at his side.

"W-who are you…?"

"Ichika, it's me, Houki."

"Houki…I-I don't know you…"

Clearly something I didn't expect. What escalated next was their desperate attempt to help Ichika remember them? I clearly wasn't listening as I only eyed the man I love, who was now confused as he again and again claim he doesn't this so called _friends_ of his. I was shaking…Did he forget me…will he never remember all the burdens that we shared.

As I continued to eye him, his eyes met mine. As soon we exchanged gazes, he smiles in gladness and happiness. Something that I missed from him, his gentle and welcoming smile. He remembers me, doesn't he? I mentally prayed and wished that he did so.

"…*****…" I gasped, tears finally falling down to my cheeks. He said it…my name. I slowly walked to his right side not breaking contact of his gaze on me as I ignored the surprised eyes and glares casted upon me by those creatures. I bent and held his right hand, his soft cold hands yet lukewarm for me.

"I-I'm here…Ichika. I'm here."

Nothing mattered from there; I didn't care what the others were thinking. I was completely oblivious. Oblivious to the ribbon-donning person running out and crying. Oblivious to the hopeless wails from those vermin's.

What I only felt was comfort and happiness. The hand that connected us with each other, smile that was only needed to express each affection and eyes meeting that showed love for each other's.

 _-Unnamed Female, Secret Girlfriend of Ichika._

 **AN: I just don't know what to say. I just hope you guys enjoyed and have a nice day. I've been re-watching the first season and somehow I got tired of all the beatings Ichika receives, physically, mentally and emotionally. IT'S A GODDAMN OVERUSED ANIME CLICHÉ SINCE FAMILIAR OF ZERO AND I'M SICK OF IT! The guy deserves some normal rest, comfort and love.**

 **Basically, Ichika is pummeled and bashed in the skull that resulted his Amnesia. The people he only remembers is Dan, Chifuyu and his secret girlfriend. Quiet nonesense right? But what ever, I just really you guys enjoyed and that's what really matter. Thank you again for making it this far!**


End file.
